


Backstage

by THES



Category: Extreme (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THES/pseuds/THES
Summary: 中文。





	Backstage

Nuno bettencourt在后台坐着，补他的指甲油，只给按弦的左手上一点点，黑色，显得那部分皮肤尤其亮白；演出用的那把吉他在旁边安静的靠着；他嘴里哼着调子，不时蹦出几个零碎的单词，思维太跳跃、吐字又含混不清，Gary不太清楚那是来自哪首歌。  
“结束了？”早在听见推门声的时候他就抬起头来，Gary能够看到他脖颈的装饰性项圈，五角星图案的圆形贴片几乎嵌进锁骨，再往下就是那件姑娘式的复古荷叶边衬衫，大喇喇地挂在上身，领口开得相当可观，Gary记得上台之前这个人还兴致勃勃地分享过自己优越的品位，然后被人笑了一通。但从自己的角度上看，Gary还是对这一身打扮表示欣赏，特别是那头顺滑长发垂坠到白色布料的刹那，令人想起早间阳光照耀过的纱质窗帘，有些被唤醒的意味。  
“结束了。”他在Nuno身边坐下，把头埋进掌心，深吸一口气又慢慢呼出。Pat和Paul早就离开了，似乎要和经纪人谈些事情，平常时候Gary也会一起走，不过今天有点问题——这通常是指Nuno的情绪，乐队的吉他手平日里对待活动相当积极，人缘比起自己要好上许多，今天却不知道什么原因，从演出结束就再没露过面，起码一路过来，Gary自己已经遇到过三四个询问Nuno去向的人了。他能怎么回答？不好意思，我也不知道这家伙究竟去哪了，说不定躲在哪里给专辑写新歌呢！  
想了一会儿，他干脆开门见山：“你是不是不太高兴？”  
“没，”Nuno很快回答道，他垂着头，继续给小指补上甲油，紧接着是一串相当混乱的遣词造句，“没什么大不了的，你知道的，当然了，那是朋友，谁不会喜欢呢，我也喜欢，当然。”  
Gary好像明白了一点，哭笑不得地看他耍性子，面前吉他手细致填补指甲油的画面几乎可以入选时尚周刊，但没过一会儿他就发觉了演员的不仔细之处。  
“Nuno。”  
“什么？”  
“你涂歪了。”  
长久的尴尬沉默以后Nuno低声骂了一句，摔了手里的小瓶子，甩着手好让甲油快点干，转头瞪视旁边坐着的主唱：“你很喜欢Bach？”  
Gary这回完全懂了，不甚明显的笑容从他脸上流露出来，恰好保持在不让吉他手看清的程度，他斟酌一下语句，还是没忍住直说了：“所以，你是嫉妒了？”  
Nuno仍然瞪着他。“我没有。”他辩论道，“这没什么可生气的，我朋友也不少，这很正常。”  
Gary大笑，搂住他的肩膀，另一手亲昵地抚摸吉他手的长发，笃定道：“但你生气了。”  
Nuno拍掉他的手，刚补好的甲油又被划花，他心不在焉地动了动手指，又在捋自己的头发，似乎在考虑说些什么比较好。  
“好吧，我是生气了……稍微有点。”他看上去有点沮丧，不断地把垂落到面颊的长发捋上去，“那是因为你不能……你不能刚说完爱我就去找你的朋友——恶！”  
他打了个寒颤，似乎被自己的话惊悚到了，大声抱怨：“我只是被影响了，Gary，这都是你的错！”  
“好吧，我的错，”主唱笑着耸肩，不死心地把手又搭到那一头长发上，像摸一只脾气不太好的绵羊，“一起回去？”  
“不，”Nuno别过头去抄起吉他来，胡乱拨了会儿弦，“我得一个人想想。”  
这是怎么了？Gary慌了一秒钟左右，随即后知后觉到Nuno大概又感觉自己受了冷落，他是家里最小的那个，兄弟姐妹太多，难免被忽视，因而时常在gary面前表现出一点痕迹——全无道理的自卑，不管过多久都像个脆弱的大男孩。  
离了舞台，Gary自认是个比较稳重温和的人，他比nuno大了六岁，平日里有太多方法来包容这个耍脾气的孩子，但今天有些不一样。或许是因为这身（在他眼里）糟糕透顶的漂亮衬衫，或许是因为刚过去没多久的、当众示爱的刺激感，  
总之最后，他抓起Nuno的衬衫，挑逗式地拨弄他脖颈项圈的吊牌，“再想下去也没有意义。”  
Nuno垂下眼睛，悄无声息地念了几句以后就不再说话，Gary知道他喜欢这样。也的确是如此，喜欢脖颈花哨的装饰品和喜欢与Gary做爱的程度差不多可以对半开，和所有生在优渥家庭却总受到不经意冷落的儿童一样，他从狂热的性爱中感受到被重视，何况他也喜欢Gary Cherone。事实上这种关系已经维持得足够久，几乎是在乐队组建后没多长时间他们就——按Pat的话来讲——命中注定般地搞到了一起，讲出来确实不太光彩，因此唯一的知情人心照不宣地保守了秘密。  
Gary亲吻他的嘴唇，吉他手是葡萄牙裔，但长相却很偏向美国风格，五官深邃，并且嘴唇丰润，唇舌交缠时那种触感令人心动地软；他抓着nuno的头发将人按在操控台上，一大堆按键硌得吉他手有点难受，更多的还是心惊胆战，在舌头分开的时候他喘着气，非常快地说道：“我们会把这台子搞坏的！”  
“什么？”Gary喉咙发出一阵笑，他勒着那个星星图案的吊牌，熟练地动几下手就把它拆了下来，“又没有电源，亲爱的。”  
Nuno自己都在谴责大脑停摆的程度之深了，他想辩解什么，然而主唱已经含住他的喉结，麻痒而湿润的感觉从那块包裹突起的皮肤渗透进来，他小声呜咽了一下，抓紧情人牛仔衬衫后背的布料。  
Gary贴心地和他换了位置，手探进那件毫无防备的白衬衫。说实话那件衣服有些不合码数，材质又过分轻薄，很容易就能从胸口摸到尾椎骨。被诟病的身高问题在这时候反倒别有情趣，Nuno趴在情人怀里，因为被手指捏住乳头而一阵瑟缩，他不是特别敏感的类型，但很容易受情绪的感染，四室寂静，昏暗灯光下的暧昧氛围渲染得太足，他情不自禁地感到一阵燥热。  
“Gary？”他低声叫主唱的名字，柔和并且带些撒娇的意味，“快点……”  
Gary笑着吻他脖颈，那里因为常年戴着装饰而留下一道浅浅的区别于其他部分颜色的晒痕，仿若生来就有的桎梏，但Nuno仍旧喜欢那些装饰，在他眼里那几乎算得上帅气的代名词了。Gary揉捏他饱满的胸肌，解开衬衫扣子和打好的结，上衣一下子从他身上滑落下去，即使度过了青春期nuno的身体还是稍显削瘦，却仍然状态良好，皮肤紧绷，在灯下透出一股健康的浅红光晕。牛仔裤把那截腰掐得很窄，Gary一路亲吻下去，解开长裤扣子，半跪着舔舐青年腰侧深刻的人鱼线。  
nuno呼吸急促起来，不由得咬住嘴唇，靠近这里的地方是他的敏感带，因而经常被重点照顾，碰触到这几乎等于是打开了什么关于性爱的开关。他手指紧紧按着情人的肩膀，几乎要失去言语能力；Gary显然驾轻就熟，他们做过太多次，而nuno在这方面未免太过好懂，内裤里的阴茎逐渐勃起，顶着那一小片布料的顶端透出濡湿的痕迹，而只把内裤一角扯开，勃起的阴茎就迫不及待地打在主唱颧骨。Gary抬头看向nuno，吉他手把头别到一边，长发半掩着通红的脖颈和耳垂。  
Gary没再笑他，粗糙的指腹磨蹭过囊袋，大力攥住茎身又缓缓松开，突如其来的刺激令nuno猝不及防地叫出声来，只有在闭上眼睛以后才能好好地享受服务。他的情人头颅埋在他双腿之间，柔软的舌头灵活地挑起道道深入骨髓的快感，吮吸的水声一阵阵传到耳朵里，惊雷一般忽然炸得他头脑空白。  
Gary把玩着他高潮后的阴茎，而吉他手却因为不应期而拒绝接受亲吻和爱抚，恼羞成怒一样用那双平时按琴键的灵活的手热切地帮情人脱掉衣服，去了上衣以后他就顺势跪到地板上，牙齿咬住Gary的裤子拉链向下拽，长睫毛闪烁几下，很是讨好地把目光投向情人。  
主唱赞赏意味地顺着他的长发，这个角度看上去的Nuno实在是乖顺又甜美，棕色眼珠如同流蜜的枫糖，和他弹出的调子一样骄傲且漂亮。柔软嘴唇包裹他的阴茎，湿热的口腔很快令Gary兴奋起来，抓住头发的手不由得攥紧，引起身下人一声不满的低哼；但吉他手显然还没生气，不然也不会那么仔细地收好了牙，舌尖随着身体动作而滑动，从根部慢吞吞地舔到龟头，甚至舌尖在褶皱中挑逗。  
在这样挑衅式的刺激下Gary终于不耐烦起来，他抓着那头顺滑长发挺动身体，阴茎在Nuno口中不甚温柔地进出，吉他手很明显地被噎了一下，眼角被刺激得通红，冒出泪花来。  
“操……咳……”他在抽插的间歇断断续续地发表抗议，“你不能这样！”  
但Gary并没回应，依然粗暴地动作着，频率甚至叫Nuno无心反抗，十几分钟后他才放缓了动作，喘息中带一点戏谑：“是你说要我快点的，你不喜欢？”  
“我不喜欢……呃！”才把话说出口，Nuno就感觉到什么东西喷溅进口腔，淡淡的腥膻味浮在空气，吉他手向后倒了一下，被情人慌忙扶住身体，愣了几秒才咳嗽着缓过劲来，Gary翻出纸巾递给他，Nuno冲人翻了个白眼，伸出舌头舔掉嘴边的精液：“吞下去了。”  
Gary又笑，很没诚意地讲了一句“抱歉”，手指相当耐心地梳理他散乱的长发，在放松的片刻又使坏，不轻不重地拍了下吉他手翘起来的屁股，把避孕套递到他嘴唇边。  
nuno乖顺地帮忙用牙齿撕开包装，低声嘟囔了一句，似乎还是在骂他，Gary只假装没听见，转到他身后把手指埋进穴肉，熟练地找到敏感带，或许只有这时候他才能短暂地摆脱吉他手时不时来上两句的冷笑话——也的确如此，毕竟nuno现在已经没什么讲话的空闲了。  
短暂的扩张以后主唱双手箍住他腰上的皮肉，阴茎的热度即使在盛夏的深夜也足够明显，他的吉他手被烫了似地向前缩了一下，旋即被掐着腰带了回来。挣扎未果的青年只好破罐子破摔地微微偏过头来，双手掰着臀瓣，将肛口扩得更开以邀人进入。漆黑的甲油和苍白手指在此时被衬托出一股情色的视觉效果，Gary一时兴起，抓住他的手腕舔舐他手指。  
nuno显然受到惊吓了，之前的性爱可从来不知道情人还是个恋手癖！他尝试着抽回手，但没成功，僵硬地停下了动作，低声呵斥：“别！”  
“好吧。”Gary随意地回他，任他一下抽回了手，完全勃起的阴茎在肉穴边缘打转，试探地插入一点到里面。  
仅仅一点已经足够让nuno开始叫了，他总是这样，有时候Gary会忍不住想象他是否有什么恐惧心理，但后面情人甜蜜过头的反应总让他忘了问。  
吉他手眼角更红了，相比普通成年男人更显修长的身体布满一层红晕，从漂亮的骨骼再到肌肉的纹理都亮莹莹地闪烁汗水的光泽，如同一把张开的弓；他脚趾因为情动而蜷起，大腿也因为长时间的支撑而隐隐发颤，膝盖被后台的地板磨蹭得发红；因为跪趴的姿势那头长发垂下来，随着交合的动作而摇晃着，不时滑落到肩膀和胸脯，引起阵阵瘙痒。nuno只是喘息，在尤其激烈的性交中显得安静又叫人心痒难耐。  
“喜欢吗？”Gary一边顶弄一边咬着他耳垂，舌尖含住那块亮闪闪的耳钉，“这么喜欢我干你？”  
“操……”吉他手终于忍不住出了声，长发从他面颊滑落，在含混不清讲话的过程中被咬进嘴里，“操你的……”然而思维太乱，除了这个平常不太用的字眼以外他目前想不到任何可以反击的内容。  
Gary帮他把头发理好，拢着他深色长发像箍紧一匹烈马，强迫着人抬头，“nuno？”  
“什、什么？”吉他手从满脑子的性交中短暂回过神来，迷茫地回应他，又被猛地撞到了前列腺，声线甜美地发出一阵呻吟。  
“不管怎样，你总得相信我是爱你的，Nuno。”Gary按着他的肩膀道，“你听到我说的了吗？”  
半晌不见回应，Gary干脆搂着腰把人带进怀里，手指从他侧腰优美的线条一直向上，抚摸到锁骨和下颏。  
“喔……”他惊讶地停了手，说话都有些小心翼翼了，“你在哭吗？”  
“操！”吉他手断断续续抽噎着，堪称欲盖弥彰地用双手捂住脸，漆黑的指甲快要扣进眉骨了，“我没有、哭……”  
如果没听错，他是在哽咽了，Gary想，这家伙究竟为什么会长成今天这种情绪化的样子？明明之前……之前似乎也是这样子。  
他只好安慰性质地亲吻nuno的长发，如同给受惊的绵羊梳理毛发那样尽力使他再放松一些——箍着阴茎的穴肉太过热情了，出于不让自己那么尴尬的心理他也得再努力些。  
青年的声线非常纯稚，Gary有时会在独自一人时产生听到他讲话的幻觉，但好在此时此刻他的确把人拥在怀里了。nuno还在哭着说些什么，他似乎仔细地听了，又仿佛这只是在做一个虚幻的梦。  
而作为一通乱搞的后果，直到凌晨他们才匆匆穿好衣服离开后台。  



End file.
